A Valentine Gift
by Marit12
Summary: OS – AH Bella ist neu an ihrer Schule. Am Valentinstag bekommt sie Rose von einem Unbekannten geschenkt. In dem kleinen Kärtchen bittet er um ein Treffen. Wer ist dieser Unbekannte und was wird aus ihrer unerwiederten Liebe zu Edward?


**Pünklich zum Valentinstag bekommt ihr von mir eine kleine Überraschung;)**  
><strong>Ein Oneshot über Bella und Edward :D<strong>

**lg Marit;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Zusammenfassung:<strong>

(OS – AH) Bella ist neu an ihrer Schule. Sie findet nur sehr langsam Anschluss, verliebt sich aber sofort in Edward Cullen, einem Mitschüler. Am Valentinstag bekommt sie Rose von einem Unbekannten geschenkt. In dem kleinen Kärtchen bittet er um ein Treffen. Wer ist dieser Unbekannte und was wird aus ihrer unerwiederten Liebe zu Edward?

* * *

><p><strong>A Valentine Gift<strong>

Ein Neuanfang. Neue Schule, neues Glück. Du wirst neue Freunde finden. Du wirst es _lieben_.

Mit solchen Worten hatte mein Mum mich bei meinem Dad abgeliefert.

Von wegen neues Glück!

Es waren mittlerweile fast zwei ganze Monate vergangen, seit sie mich hierher gebracht hatte. Und das alles nur, weil ich nett sein und ihr ein wenig mehr Zweisamkeit mit ihrem neuen Mann schenken wollte. Deswegen saß ich in diesem Loch fest. In einem kleinen Zimmer, das auch früher schon meines gewesen war. Als ich fünf war. So sah es auch noch aus. Das Haus von Charlie, meinem Dad, war nicht sehr groß aber dafür sehr alt. Deswegen und wegen einiger persönlicher Gründe hatte sich meine Mum von ihm getrennt und war aus diesem Loch verschwunden. Dieses Loch hörte auf den Namen Forks. Es regnete fast die ganze Zeit über, seit ich angekommen war. Furchtbar.

Du wirst Freunde finden, hatte sie gesagt. Von neuen Freunden war aber weit und breit keine Spur. Ich war die Neue. Eine Attraktion. Keine Freundin.

Du wirst es _lieben_. Ich würde es nicht einmal lieben, wenn es hier weniger regnen würde und das bedeutete schon viel.

Das einzige, womit meine Mum recht hatte, war, dass es ein Neuanfang war. Von positiv oder negativ war nie die Rede gewesen.

Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zur High School. Meine Gedanken waren aber immer noch bestimmt von dem Telefonat gestern Abend. Meine Mum hatte überraschenderweise angerufen. Anscheinend hatte sie mich doch nicht vergessen.

Sie fragte mich, wie es mir ging und danach hatte sich mich über die neue Schule ausgefragt. Über Freunden. Über Jungs.

Ich hatte gelogen. Ich hatte ihr gesagt, dass es mir gut ging, dass ich Anschluss gefunden hatte, dass es da jemanden gab, der mir gefiel.

Nur das letzte war die Wahrheit gewesen. Es gab wirklich jemanden, der mir gefiel, allerdings war er unerreichbar. Sein Name war Edward. Edward Cullen. Er war in meinem Biologiekurs und saß genau neben mir. Er sah ziemlich gut aus. Wie gesagt, unerreichbar.

Ich parkte mein Auto, ein roter, alter Chevy, in eine der letzten freien Lücken. Ich kam immer nur kurz bevor der Unterricht begann und verschwand kurz nachdem er beendet war. Ich wollte nicht mehr Zeit als nötig hier verbringen.

Als ich durch die nur allzu bekannten Flure ging, erkannte ich schon, was für ein Tag heute war. Der vierzehnte Februar. Valentinstag. Überall hingen weiße, rote und rosafarbene Luftschlangen, Girlanden, Ballons. Mein persönlicher Albtraum. Ich konnte wetten, dass das das Werk von Jessica Stanley und Lauren Mallory war. Die beiden saßen im Schülerkomitee. Sie sollten mich auch beide an meinem ersten Tag herumführen und mir das Gebäude zeigen. Nachdem sie mir die Mädchentoilette und den nächsten Raum gezeigt hatten, waren sie allerdings verschwunden.

Mir machte es nichts aus. Allein fand ich mich immer noch am besten zurecht.

Auch wenn es jeden Moment schellte, sah man überall auf den Fluren turltende Liebespärchen. Bei diesen Gedanken stellten sich die Haare in meinem Nacken auf und ich sah sofort weg.

Meine erste Stunde war Biologie. Mit Edward. Na toll!

Ich beeilte mich, dass ich nicht doch noch zu spät kam. Meine Sorge war umsonst gewesen. Mr. Brown, unser Biologielehrer, war noch nicht in Sichtweite.

Ich setzte mich schnell auf meinen Platz neben Edward. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass er mich wieder beobachtete. Das machte er schon seit fast zwei Wochen. Ich wusste nicht warum. Er hatte mich auch nie angesprochen, jedenfalls nicht außerhalb der Unterrichtszeit. Wollte er mich verunsichern? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich kannte ihn nicht einmal. Ich hatte ihn nur immer aus der Ferne in der Cafeteria beobachtet. Und jedesmal, wenn er auch in meine Richtung sah, drehte ich mich weg. Es war mir peinlich, beim Starren erwischt zu werden. Wem auch nicht?

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam Mr. Brown. Im Schlepptau hatte er Jessica und Lauren. Die beiden grinsten wie Honigkuchenpferde. Mein Blick fiel auf die Rosensträuße in ihren Händen. An meiner alten Schule verteilten sie auch immer Rosen am Valentinstag. Jeder konnte, wenn er wollte, seinem Freund, seiner Freundin oder einfach irgendeinem anderen Freund solch eine Blume schenken und ein kleines Kärtchen schreiben. Ich hatte noch nie eine Rose bekommen. Wenn wundert's, ich hatte schließlich auch keine Freunde. Dementsprechend würde ich dieses Jahr auch keine bekommen.

Ich kritzelte in meinem Block herum und hoffte, dass sie bald mit verteilen fertig waren. Von der Seite fühlte ich mich immer noch beobachtet, also sah ich nicht auf. Im Hintergrund hörte ich einige Mädchen seufzen oder sogar kreischen, als sie eine Blume bekamen.

Gerade als ich versuchte eine Sonne zu zeichnen, wurde mir eine Blume vors Gesicht gehalten.

„Ich wüsste zwar nicht, warum ausgerechnet dir jemand eine rote Rose schenken sollte, aber hier, die ist für dich." Und amit zwitscherte Jessica zum nächsten Tisch.

Ich sah verblüfft auf die Blume in meiner Hand. Ich hatte eine Rose bekommen? Von wem? Stand es in dem beigelegten Kärtchen? Mit zitternder Hand und laut klopfendem Herzen griff ich danach.

In schöner, sauberer Schrift stand dort geschrieben:

_Du bist wie diese Blume  
>So hold und schön und rein;<br>Ich schau' dich an,  
>Und Wehmut schleicht mir ins Herz hinein.<em>

_Mir ist, als ob ich die Hände  
>Aufs Haupt dir legen sollt',<br>Betend, daß Gott dich erhalte  
>So rein und schön und hold.<em>

_Heinrich Heine (1797-1856)_

_Süße Bella, wenn du wissen willst, vom wem diese Rose stammt, dann komm heute um 19 Uhr ins Diner._

Mein Herz klopfte noch mehr als vorher. Wer war das? Von wem stammte dieses Kärtchen? Ich sah mich im Raum um, aber jeder war mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Niemand sah in meine Richtung. Vielleicht war der Unbekannte ja nicht in diesem Kurs. Aber warum hatte er – ich nahm einfach mal an, dass es ein Er war – mir eine Blume geschenkt. Ich war nicht gerade beliebt.

Sollte ich heute Abend wirklich dahin gehen? Wer konnte mir garantieren, dass es nicht irgendein dummer Scherz war oder dass da einfach ein Fehler passiert war und es noch eine andere Bella hier an der Schule gab, die sehnsüchtig auf ihre Rose wartete.

Mein Kopf schien kurz vor dem Platzen, so viele Gedanken musste er gerade auf einmal verarbeiten. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr richtig auf den Rest der Stunde konzentrieren. Am Ende der Stunde, als es schellte, war ich nicht mal in der Lage, zu sagen, was Thema der heutigen Bio-Stunde war.

Der restliche Unterricht heute schien endlos. Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis es zur Mittagspause klingelte. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr konzentrieren seit diesem Kärtchen.

Es war noch zum Verrücktwerden! Was so eine kleine Rose und ein kleines Kärtchen aus mir machen konnten. Ein wandelndes Nervenbündel. Und dabei wusste ich nicht mal, vom wem die Karte war. Es konnte jeder hier sein. Naja, zumindest fast jeder.

Ich lief den Korridor in Richtung Cafeteria entlang, achtete aber nicht auf die vorbeigehenden und drängenden Mitschüler. Stattdessen holte ich das Kärtchen wieder raus, um es nochmal durchzulesen.

Es war ein schönes Gedicht von Heinrich Heine, welches ich noch nicht kannte. Also hatte der Unbekannte definitiv schon mal einen guten Geschmack. Allerdings fand ich es etwas übertrieben, wenn man es auf mich bezog. Ich so schön und rein wie eine Blume? Niemals. Und ‚süß' war ich erst recht nicht. Süße Bella, so wurde ich noch nie genannt.

Sollte ich heute Abend wirklich ins Diner gehen? Damit ich endlich Gewissheit über den Unbekannten hatte? Oder sollte ich es einfach ignorieren und vergessen? Eigentlich war das ja so gut wie unmöglich. Das war meine erste Rose, die ich bekommen hatte.

In meine Gedanken vertieft bog ich um die nächste Ecke und knallte mit meinem Kopf gegen etwas Hartes. Verdammt! Seit wann stand da eine Wand? Aber als ich aufsah, war dort keine Wand. Nein. Dort stand mein Albtraum höchstpersönlich. Ich war in Edward reingerannt. Wie peinlich! Ich sah mit zerknirschtem, unschuldigem Blick zu ihm auf und stammelte mir eine Entschuldigung zusammen. Ich versank in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen", hörte ich seine samtene Stimme, „es war meine Schuld." Er reichte mir seine Hand, um mir aufzuhelfen. Als sich unsere Hände berührten, schossen Blitze durch meine Haut.

„Nein, es war meine Schuld. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst, wo ich hingehe und...", doch ich durfte nicht ausreden.

„Wie wäre es, wenn keiner von euch beiden Schuld ist und wir einfach weiter in die Cafeteria gehen. Oh und hey, ich bin Alice. Du bist Isabella, oder?" Ich sah den kleinen schwarzen Schopf, der ungeduldig auf und ab hüpfte, neben Edward stehen. Sie hatte eindeutig zu viel Energie.

„Nur Bella", sagte ich dümmlich.

„Gut, dann eben Bella. Möchtest du dich vielleicht zu uns setzen? An unserem Tisch ist noch ein Platz frei." An ihrer Stimme hörte ich schon, dass sie mir eigentlich keine Wahl ließ. Also nickte ich.

Aus den Augenwinkel sah ich zu Edward, der aber anscheinend anderweitig beschäftigt war und unterhielt sich mit einem anderen Jungen.

Ich ging mit Alice und Edward mit. Der Junge, mit dem er sich eben noch unterhalten hatte, ging in eine andere Richtung. Ich erkannte, dass es Tyler Crowley aus meinem Mathe-Kurs war.

Alice steuerte auf einen Tisch zu, wo bereits drei andere saßen.

„Hey Leute, dass hier ist Bella. Bella, das sind Jasper, mein Freund und Rosalie und Emmett, der wohl größte Kindskopf der Welt", stellte sie die Fakten klar. Sie zeigte nacheinander auf einen großen blonden Mann, eine wunderschöne blonde Frau, die durchaus Modelqualitäten hatte und ein Muskelprotz neben ihr, der einen Schmollmund zog. Anscheinend war letzterer Emmett, denn jetzt grinste er mich breit an.

„Hey Bella, du bist die Neue von der alle reden, oder?" Die Neue. Seit zwei Monaten war ich die Neue! Und das alle von mir redeten, war mir auch neu. Trotzdem nickte ich.

„Gut", sagte er. Was gut? Ich verstand ihn nicht.

„Ignorier ihn einfach. Und hey für dich bin ich Rose", grüßte mich die schöne Blondine.

„Setz dich", forderte Alice mich auf. Ich folgte ihrer ‚Bitte' und nahm Edward gegenüber Platz. Oh Gott! Ich saß gegenüber meines Schwarms. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. _Jetzt bloß nicht hyperventilieren_, mahnte ich mich. Auf dem Tisch standen mehrere randvoll gefüllte Tablette auf denen man fast die ganze Speisekarte entdecken erste Gedanken, der mir durch den Kopf schoss, war, bestellen die immer soviel? Der zweite: Wer soll das alles denn essen.

„Nimm dir, was du willst, Bella." Alice wies auf die Tablette mit Essen. Aber ich hatte doch gar nicht dafür bezahlt, ich konnte ihnen das ganze doch nicht wegessen.

Dann merkte ich, dass meine Gedanken sich irgendwie widersprachen. Ich sah unsicher zu Alice. Sie verdrehte die Augen und hielt mir einen Apfel hin.

„Du ist doch Äpfel, oder?", versicherte sie sich und drückte ihn mir in die Hand. Ich drehte ihn ein paar mal in den Hände, ehe ich einen Bissen nahm.

„Wo kommst du eigentlich her?", wurde ich von Jasper gefragt. Von ihm hatte ich bis jetzt nichts gehört. Er schien mir ein netter, aber sehr ruhiger Charakter zu sein.

„Phoenix, Arizona", antwortete ich kurz gebunden.

„Du bist nicht sehr gesprächig", stellte Alice fest, „Das werden wir ändern." Sie grinste mich breit an. O weh! Wo war ich da nur reingeraten.

„Alice, lass sie in Ruhe! Sie soll selbst für sich entscheiden", mischte sich jetzt auch Edward ein. Wow. Er hatte mich vor seiner – ja was? Schwester? Freundin? – verteidigt.

„Bruderherz, das sollte auch keine Drohung sein. Ich möchte ihr nur helfen." Da hatten wir den Beweis. Sie war seine Schwester. Und für mich klang es trotzdem wie eine Drohnung.

Der Rest des Mittagessens verlief ruhig. Edward sah nicht einmal zu mir auf. Er sagte während der ganzen Pause kein einziges Wort mehr.

Keiner sprach mich mehr an jedenfalls nicht so direkt. Ab und zu stellten sie noch Fragen über mich, aber eigentlich ließen sie mir genügend Freiraum, um mich daran zu gewohnen. Ich fühlte mich überraschend wohl.

Als es zur nächsten Stunde schellte, verabschiedete ich mich von allen und steuerte Richtung Ausgang zu.

„Du kannst morgen ruhig wieder mit uns essen", rief mir Alice hinterher. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um, winkte ein letztes Mal und ging zur Sporthalle. Ich hasste Sport. Es war meiner Meinung nach das schlimmste Fach, das es gab. Durch meine Veranlagung für meinen verstörten Gleichgewichtssinn wurde es natürlich nicht besser. Nicht nur, dass ich andauernd hinfiel, ich konnte auch mit allen möglichen Ballsportarten nichts anfangen. Werfen konnte ich nicht und zielen erst recht nicht. Deswegen zog ich mich heute – wie auch sonst immer – in die hinterste Ecke der Sporthalle zurück, sodass mich unsere Sportlehrerin nicht sah.

Ich hatte heute Glück. Sie war anscheinend auch von diesem Valentins-Fieber gefasst wie alle anderen Frauen auch. Wir sollten heute einfach nur Teams bilden und dann gegen ein anderes Team Fussball spielen. Ich wurde natürlich als letzte gewählt. Wie immer.

Während der ganzen Stunde blieb ich als Auswechselspielerin am Rand sitzen. Die anderen Mädchen hatten auch kein Problem damit. Zum Glück hatten wir nicht mit den Jungs zusammen Sportunterricht. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass ich mich sonst jede Stunde zum Affen machen würden, aber die Mädchen hier ignorierten mich weitesgehend. Mir sollte es recht sein.

Nachdem der Unterricht endlich vorbei war, zog ich mich schnell um und hastete zu meinem Wagen. Edward hatte ich seit der Mittagspause kein einziges Mal mehr gesehen. Seine Schwester Alice sah ich nur kurz an ihrem Auto stehen, als ich in meines einstieg und losfuhr.

Es war kurz nach halb sechs Uhr. Wenn ich wirklich zu diesem ‚Date' gehen sollte, dann hatte ich jetzt also noch gut anderthalb Stunden ehe ich da sein sollte.

Ich war mir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob ich überhaupt hingehen sollte, aber ich ging direkt in meinem Zimmer zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Er war nicht gerade groß und ich hatte auch nicht gerade viele schöne Klamotten. Ich wusste nur, dass ich irgendwo noch ein Kleid haben musste, was meine Mutter mir aufgezwängt hatte, kurz bevor sie mich hier abgeliefert hat und verschwunden war.

Nach endlosem Wühlen – auch wenn ich nicht viel Kleidung besaß – fand ich es in der hintersten Ecke. Es war ein wunderschönes, schlichtes blaues Kleid. Jetzt war ich meiner Mutter mehr als dankbar dafür, dass sie mich überredet hatte, dieses Kleid doch zu nehmen.

Wieder fragte ich mich, wer der geheimnisvolle Unbekannte wohl sein konnte. Ob es jemand war, den ich kannte? Vielleicht war es ja sogar Edward. Aber nein – das hätte ich doch vorhin gemerkt. Er hätte sich anders verhalten, oder? Er hätte mehr mit mir geredet und mich angesehen. Aber das hatte er nicht. Er hatte vor sich auch den Tisch geschaut und kein einziges Wort gesagt. Er war es also höchstwahrscheinlich nicht. Aber was sollte er auch von mir wollen?

Ich haperte noch einige Minuten mit mir, ehe ich mich entschloss, doch zu der Verabredung zu gehen. Es konnte ja nicht schaden, oder? Und wenn es ein Scherz war, dann konnte es mir doch egal sein. Und wenn es wirklich ein toller Kerl war, dann hatte ich doch Pech, wenn ich ihn verpassen würde. Sein Geschmack für Gedichte sah schon mal sehr vielversprechend aus.

Ich ging schnell duschen und frisierte mir danach die Haare. Ich wollte sie offen lassen, also war das schnell gemacht. Ich schminkte mich sogar ein bisschen. Eyeliner und Wimperntusche konnten ja nicht schaden.

Ganz zum Schluss zog ich mir noch mein Kleid an. Zum Glück war Charlie nicht da. Würde er mich so sehen, würde er mich wahrscheinlich nicht gehen lassen. Er würde zuerst wissen wollen, mit wem ich ausging und dann würde er erst seine Akte anschauen. Erst dann, wenn er eine weiße Weste trug, würde Dad mir erlauben, mit jemandem auszugehen.

In einer halben Stunde wollte er mich treffen. Der Unbekannte. Ich war jetzt schon nervös. Mein Herz klopfte so laut, dass jeder, der hier im Raum wäre, es hören müsste.

In einer halben Stunde war das Rätsel gelöst.

Da ich nur eine viertel Stunde höchstens fahren musste, hatte ich also noch ein paar Minuten, um mich zu beruhigen.

Ich holte mir wieder das Kärtchen und die Rose zur Hand.

_Süße Bella, wenn du wissen willst, vom wem diese Rose stammt, dann komm heute um 19 Uhr ins Diner._

Süße Bella. Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Ich und süß? Niemals!

Aber ich würde heute Abend definitiv da sein, um zu erfahren, wer mir diese Rose geschenkt hatte.

Als es endlich Zeit war, loszufahren, stieg ich in meinen alten Chevy und fand mich nach zehn Minuten Fahrt auf dem Parkplatz vom Diner wieder. Es war das einzige Restaurant in Forks, dementsprechend auch das beste. Ich fand, es war ganz okay.

Leider musste ich feststellen, dass auch hier der Valentinstag nicht unbemerkt blieb. Auch draußen sah man überall rote, rosa und weiße Luftballons genau wie heute morgen in der Schule. Mit zitternden Händen betrat ich das Lokal.

Mit angehaltenem Atem sah ich mich um. Das erste was ich sah, war rot. Es sah von der Dekoration her noch schlimmer aus, als draußen. Noch mehr Ballons und noch mehr Luftschlangen. Man wurde sprichwörtlich erschlagen. Dazu kam noch, dass aus irgendwelchen versteckten Lautsprechern furtchbar schnulzige Liebessongs gespielt wurden.

Als ich mir die Tische genauer ansah, sah man dort überall verliebte Pärchen. Ich konnte niemanden sehen, der auf mich zu warten schien. Ich ging die Reihen ab und hoffte, dass sich der Unbekannte doch noch zu erkennen gab. Mittlerweile fragte ich mich, warum ich mich überhaupt darauf eingelassen hatte. Blöde Rose! Nur wegen ihr stand ich hier völlig hilflos und allein und...

„Bella?", ertönte eine mir nur allzu bekannte Stimme hinter mir. Gespannt drehte ich mich um und konnte mir ein erfreutes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Mein Verdacht hatte sich bestätigt und Edward – Edward Cullen – stand genau vor mir.

„Edward, du...", fing ich an, doch er unterbrach mich.

„Was machst du denn hier? Bist du auch verabredet?" Was? War ich im falschen Film? Wie...ich dachte, er wäre...er war nicht mein Unbekannter?

„Äh...ich äh...ja, ich bin...verabredet...", murmelte ich unsicher.

„Cool. Mit wem?" Ja. Mit wem? Keine Ahnung!

„Ich..." Was sollte ich denn jetzt sagen, dachte ich panisch. Ich wollte mich nicht hier vor _ihm_ zum Affen machen.

„Möchtest du solang hier bei mir Platz nehmen, bis dein Date kommt?", bot er an.

„Ich...klar. Warum nicht", meinte ich und setzte mich auf den Stuhl, den er mir gentlemanlike vorzog.

Es folgte ein mehr oder weniger unangenehmes Schweigen.

„Also...Du hast mir noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet", riss er mich aus meiner kleinen Traumwelt.

„Hmm?" Welche Frage?

„Mit wem triffst du dich heute Abend?" Oh. Achso. _Die_ Frage. Aber sollte ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Ich wusste ja nicht, wen ich heute Abend treffen würde. Ich könnte ihn aber auch einfach anlügen und den erstbesten Namen sagen, der mir einfiel. Es sollte ihn ja eigentlich nichts angehen, wenn er nicht mein Date war...Aber irgendwie kam mir das zu kindisch vor.

„Ehrlich gesagt...keine Ahnung", platzte es aus mir heraus. Er sah mich mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an, den ich nicht deuten konnte.

„Naja", fing ich deshalb einen Erklärungsversuch an, „Ich hab heute morgen in der Schule eine Rose bekomme...in Bio, weißt du noch?" Ich wartete auf ein Zeichen von ihm und als er nickte, fuhr ich fort: „Und in dem Kärtchen hat mich dann der ‚Unbekannte'" – und hierbei machte ich Gänsefüßchen in die Luft – „dann um ein Treffen gebeten. Ich weiß, es klingt ziemlich dämlich und...naiv, aber..."

„Aber du wolltest wissen, vom wem das Kärtchen stammt. Ich kann dich verstehen." Er sah zum Fenster hinaus, ehe er mir wieder ins Gesicht blickte.

„Und? Hast du schon dein Glück gefunden?", fragte er höflich. Aber irgendwie konnte ich seinen Blick immer noch nicht ganz deuten.

„Nein. Ich weiß ja weder seinen Namen, noch wie er aussieht", meinte ich schwach und sah auf die Tischplatte. Und wenn der Unbekannte jetzt inzwischen angekommen war? Was, wenn er mich und Edward hier zusammen sitzen sah und es falsch deutete?

„Mit wem bist du hier?", fragte ich, weil mir nichts anderes mehr einfiel.

„Na anscheinend jetzt mit dir", grinste er mir entgegen und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich rot wurde.

„Du weißt, was ich meine."

„Ich würde sagen, entweder kommt sie sehr viel zu spät oder sie versetzt mich." Er war also wirklich mit einer anderen verabredet. Innerlich verdrehte ich über meine eigene Naivität die Augen. Warum hatte auch Hoffnung, dass er einfach nur so hier – in einem Restaurant – am Valentinstag war.

„Dein Unbekannter scheint aber auch reichlich Verspätung zu haben", holte er mich wieder aus meiner Gedankenwelt.

„Jaa", sagte ich dümmlich.

„Wir wär's, wenn wir zwei jetzt einfach was bestellen, ehe wir vor Hunger noch umkommen." Er war so süß, wie konnte er nur mit einer anderen verabredet sein? Ich hatte nicht mal ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen meines Dates. Wenn er mir schon ein so schönes Gedicht schrieb, dann sollte er auch gefälligst pünktlich sein!

Ich nickte Edward zu, der sich sofort um die Bestellung kümmerte.

Wir unterhielten uns noch lange über irgendwelche unbedeutenden Kleinigkeiten, bis unser Essen serviert wurde. Ich hatte mir eine einfache Pilzsuppe bestellt. Auf der Suppe schwomm ein aus Kräutern gestreutes Herz. Herje! Man konnte es auch übertreiben!

„Was für ein Kitsch", bemerkte auch Edward, der gerade sein Essen von jeglichen Herzen und anderem Schnickschnack befreite.

„Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen", grinste ich ihm entgegen. Es herrschte mittlerweile eine angenehme Atmosphäre trotz gewisser ‚Umstände'.

Erst spät abends verließen wir gemeinsam das Diner. Edward hatte darauf bestanden, die Rechnung zu bezahlen, auch wenn ich protestierte. Er war ganz der Gentleman.

Wir steuerten gerade auf meinen Chevy zu, als mir einfiel, weswegen ich überhaupt hergekommen war. Der Unbekannte! Die Rose...ich...Mist! Das hatte ich ja total vergessen.

Ich blieb stocksteif stehen und drehte mich Richtung Restaurant um.

„Was ist los?", fragte Edward alamiert, „Hast du was vergessen?"

„Ich...ich war doch verabredet", stotterte ich.

„Der Unbekannte?", fragte Edward wissend. Ich nickte. Edward drehte mich zu sich hin und sah mir tief in die Augen. Aber er sprach kein einziges Wort und nach einigen Sekunden senkte er seinen Blick. Ich seufzte.

Auf einmal bückte sich Edward und hob eine Blume vom Boden. Sie sah eigentlich noch ziemlich gut aus. Rote Blütenblätter, gerader Stiehl. Kein Knick. Er sah die Blume an, dann mich. Was hatte er denn jetzt?

„Weißt du, Bella, du bist wie diese Blume." Was war den jetzt los? Irgendwoher kam mir das bekannt vor, aber woher nur?

„So hold und schön und rein." Nein, oder?

„Ich schau' dich an." O Gott! ER war der Unbekannte? Edward hat mir die Rose geschenkt?"

„Und Wehmut schleicht mir ins Herz hinein." Ich konnte nicht anders und schmiss mich förmlich um seinen Hals. Er erwiderte meine Umarmung und drückte mich fest an sich.

„Wie lang hab ich darauf schon gewartet", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Ich sah ihm wieder in die Augen. Sie waren so wunderschön grün, sodass man regelrecht in ihnen versank.

„Mir ist, als ob ich die Hände." So langsam kamen mir echt die Tränen vor Rührung.

„Aufs Haupt dir legen sollt', betend, daß Gott dich erhalte." Er kam mit seinem Gesicht immer näher an meines heran. Uns trennten nur noch wenige Zentimeter.

„So rein und schön und hold." Und damit versiegelte er unsere Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY

* * *

><p><strong>Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen :)<strong>  
><strong>Vllt schreib ich ja in Zukunft öfter kleinere OS'<strong>


End file.
